


Love is Blind

by cineriousGalanty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Humanstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cineriousGalanty/pseuds/cineriousGalanty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a college student studying acting. Terezi is a blind college student studying law. They meet at a party brought together by a friend. But when things go bad, it may be what starts their relationship. Loyalties are tested and friendships will be broken. When Terezi feels things are getting too complicated, she fears things may crash and burn more than they already have. But she knows better than anyone, love is blind. She only hopes this can be transferred to the ones trying to destroy her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at posting a fanfic on AO3. I suck at summaries. Please don't eat me. I hope you guys like it!

The boy stepped out from the ice cold inside of his college entrance only to be showered by the warm embrace the sun would give to him and everybody else walking out with him. The sun was warm to his body but, his eyes couldn't bear to look at it. He shielded his eyes with the shade from his arm and groaned, beginning the adventure from his college to his shared apartment. It wouldn't usually take him so long to get there but, since the buses weren't operational on this day and he didn't have any other transportation device, he was forced to take the grueling, 2-mile long walk over there. He always hated walking. Or, as he would say, he FUCKING DESPISES IT.

The boy's name was Karkat Vantas, a 19 year old college student studying to be an actor. At a very young age, Karkat fell in love with romance movies and began to collect them. He had more than people probably knew or realized existed. By the time Karkat was 15, he knew he wanted to be an actor. He wanted to be a part of the movies he loved so much. This was the first step. But soon enough he would be out of college and into the world he always dreamed of. He just had to get over this giant hurdle.

On his way back to the apartment, Karkat stopped by a small café were a few of his friends worked. He pushed the door open and a boy with bright blue eyes, glasses, and bucked teeth hugged him. "Karkat! You came! I knew you would."

Karkat took a step back, getting out of the hug. "Yeah. Get the fuck off me, John." Karkat sighed.

He and John had become friends over some online game. After being friends for about a year, they were surprised that in reality, they lived in the same state. John lived a bit out of the way, so he really didn't see Karkat often until he started college and moved here. He had asked if he could be Karkat's roommate, but the position was already taken. So John buddied up with another of his friends who apparently already lived in the area as well. Karkat didn't know him, but John said he was one of those cool kids who didn't really like anyone unless they already knew them.

Karkat shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the café. It wasn't big, but it was enough to be considered a hang out place by some of the students at the college. He spotted a few drinking some fancy coffee like drinks and had their laptops out, most likely doing something fun and stupid before they had to go back to their apartments and homes to do their actual homework. "Nice little place you are working at, Egbert."

John's face lit up with a smile. "Really? You should totally get something! You can bring something to Sollux too! You'd be the first friend who's stopped by and bought something."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that like, Rose's job. Ya know. As your girlfriend?"

John sighed. "Apparently Jade had an emergency at her internship and needed Rose's help. I wish she could have come today. But hey, you are great to Karkat! I'm surprised you actually showed up."

"Egbert, how about you shut up and order me something so I can get back to my fucking apartment and start my homework?" Karkat snapped. It wasn't he didn't want to be here, it was just that he didn't want to waste time here.

John jumped a little, then smiled and nodded. "Coming right up!" He ran back to the cash register and Karkat groaned, walking over to pay. John punched in a few numbers and then smiled over at Karkat. "Your total is $13.87."

Karkat dug out his wallet and paid John, his face bored as he did. John smiled. "Thanks, Karkat. Hey, I wanted to ask. Do you plan on getting a job? You know, to help pay for your half of the apartment you are sharing with Sollux?"

Karkat shrugged. "Nah. Sollux said he's got it fucking covered. He apparently can get big money doing his computer shit. All I gotta do is cook the damn meals and he said I don't have to spend a fucking dime. Guess it's pretty cool I have such a fucking chill ass roommate. But honestly, he can be fucking annoying. Especially when that giggly ass girlfriend of his comes over. Geez, I swear if Gamzee and Sollux didn't give me headaches, Feferi does."

John smiled and gave a laugh. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend, Karkat. She might shine some rainbows on your gloom and doom attitude. I think someone would be good for you. You know, Jade is-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE, EGBERT, AND I WILL SHOVE MY GOG DAMN FIST DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Karkat suddenly snapped. Many heads in the café turned to look at them but Karkat ignored them. "We have discussed Jade before. She is a fucking lunatic. I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on the fucking planet."

John suddenly realized. "Oh right! I forgot! She's like your crazy fan girl or something right? Well, why not, Karkat? She's already crazy about you. It takes the awkward part of getting them to like you out of the relationship already. Give Jade a chance." John set Karkat's finished order on the counter and smiled.

Karkat snatched the bag off the counter and stormed towards the exit. "The day I give Jade Harley a fucking chance to be my girlfriend in the day that the world explodes from a damn meteorite." He pushed the door open and stormed out of the small shop.

"Bye Karkat! Come back again!" John called out as Karkat left.

Karkat sighed and continued on his way back to his apartment. At least the café wasn't a total waste of a stop. Now he didn't have to make dinner for Sollux. He'd give Egbert a bonus point for that. About thirty minutes later, Karkat was unlocking the door to his apartment.

"KK! Ith that you?" A voice called from inside the apartment. Sollux, to lazy to get off the damn couch. 

A small girl popped her head around the corner and smiled. "Oh, hello, Karkat."

He shrugged off his jacket and held it in one hand, the bag in his other. "Oh, hey, Fef. Didn't expect you to be over." Karkat tried not to act like a total ass to Feferi. She was nice, and she was Sollux's girlfriend. Also, his roommate would most likely kick his ass if the reason his girlfriend broke up with him was because Karkat was being a jerk.

Karkat handed her the bag from the café. "I stopped by on the way home. John gave me some shit so I brought it home. You and Sollux can have it. I'm heading into my room to work on my psychology homework."

Feferi looked a bit surprised. "Oh, but Karkat. Aren't you going to eat?"

Karkat shrugged. "Maybe later. See ya." And with that he closed the door to the bedroom and went to go do his homework.

Karkat threw his school bag on the floor and lounged onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Feferi's high pitched giggled and Sollux's lower and kind of raspy laugh. He sighed. Maybe John was right. Maybe he should get a girlfriend. But he highly doubted he would be able to find anyone who could deal with the attitude and raging temper. He was still honestly shocked how Jade basically managed to worship him. It was kind of awkward. Jade wasn't a bad person, she was just the kind of girl who would probably end up strangled before Karkat could finish the first day of a relationship with her. She was way to bubbly for him and much too clingy. John once said that Jade worshiped Karkat. That made the infinite impression in Karkat's mind that there was some little shrine or something in Jade's house with a statue of him she prayed to and gave offering. Karkat shivered at the thought.

With that he sat up and reached over to pick his bag up. Unzipping it and pulling out what he needed, the threw it across the room again. He opened up his laptop and opened up his binder and text book and quickly got to work on his psychology work. He put his headphones on and turned on some music and kept going.

Karkat wasn't sure how much time passed, but he was inturupted by Sollux pulling his headphones out of his iPod. "HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR FUCK ASS?" Karkat quickly snapped as Sollux strolled over to his bed.

"I need to talk to you, KK. Can't do that with your ears all clogged up, can I?" Sollux snickered and took a seat on his bed. "Fef left, tho it'th jutht uth now."

Karkat sighed and slipped his headphones off and closed his notebook. "What do you fucking want? I need to finish my damn homework."

Sollux smiled and threw a small envelope at Karkat, who kind of failed to catch it and had to pick it up off the floor. "Feferi ith having a party on Thaturday. Everyone will be there, including you."

Karkat sighed. "Sollux, I don't want to go to your damn girlfriend's stupid party. I have better things to do on Saturday. No thanks." He handed Sollux back the invitation and opened his notebook.

"KK, thitting in the apartment alone watching rom-comth and eating macaroni and cheethe ith not important. You are coming to thith party. Fef wantth you there. Thhe thaid you looked kind of put off when you came back today." Sollux reached in his backpack and pulled out his stuff as he spoke.

Karkat scoffed. "Do not diss the rom-coms, dude. You're just jealous. When I become famous and earn millions, I'll still stop by and have you fix my damn computer. Hey, if I'm feeling generous I might give you a fucking tip too." Karkat leaned back on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

Sollux glared over at Karkat and then smirked. He snatched up Karkat's computer and held a flash drive in his hand. "Either you come to Fef'th party, or I inthtall thith virus on your computer that will eat your hard drive."

Karkat shot up and waved his arms, like he was trying to signal someone. "Fine! Fine! I'll go to Feferi's fucking party!"

Sollux smiled. He threw Karkat the invitation and handed him his laptop back. "Glad we could come to an agreement, KK." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket and left the room with a smile.

Karkat groaned and leaned back on the bed. He shoved the invitation in his notebook and curled up on his side, feeling somewhat tired now. "Fuck you, Sollux."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been busy with life and school and band and the holidays. Next chapter should be up faster. Now we meet Terezi.

The only sound that could be heard in the large apartment was the slow tick of the clock from the kitchen. Buried under sheets and blankets, was a young girl asleep. At the side of her bed, a large Golden Retriever who was simply licking at his paw soundlessly. It was Friday and her classes didn't start until noon. She had stayed up late trying to finish up a presentation, and now the tiredness had fully caught up.

Out of nowhere, annoying music started blaring and her phone started vibrating. She groaned and threw the pillow over her head. That was music she refused to pick up for. "Lemonsnout. Turn it off."

The dog got to his paws and grabbed the phone between his teeth and dropped it in front of him. He pawed at it a few times until it was hung up and the music stopped. He barked in accomplishment and the girl sighed in relief. "Good boy." She lazily held her hand out and Lemonsnout picked up the phone in his mouth and put it in her hand. She put the phone back on the table and sighed. "I'll get Vriska to block him later." She yawned and sat up.

The girl was Terezi Pyrope. An 18 year old college student studying law. But she had one set back a bit bigger than others had to deal with. She was blind. It happened in a bad car accident when she was 13 that also hurt a lot of her friends. She had lost her sight when glass cut her eyes. It made a lot of the blood surface and now her eyes were blood red. She covered them with red lensed glasses, and most people never asked. She had gotten used to it by now, but it was still a bit of a setback.

She stood up and knelt down to pet her dog on the head. "Maybe the next time you see him you can bite him for me." She ruffled the fur around his neck before standing up and heading to go get dressed. She had a pretty non-extravagant wardrobe, mostly consisting of black or gray bottoms and a mixture of teal and red tops along with a few whites, gray, and blacks. Being blind, she really didn't care how she looked, but she did want to make sure she didn't look awful. So she basically got what looked good together, no matter what you were wearing. 

She finished getting ready and slipped on her red converse before walking over to Lemonsnout. She felt down and noticed he still had his vest on, mainly because she forgot to take it off last night. She bent down and clipped him onto a leash and smiled. "Come on, boy." She grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her school bag before swinging it onto her shoulder and heading out.

Terezi lived in an apartment by herself, other than her dog. She used to live with her mom, but she died doing her job. She never knew her dad, but she probably guessed it was one of her mom's least fond memories, because she refused to talk about him. 

Terezi's mother used to have an old albino German Shepard with white fur and red eyes named Pyralsprite. After the accident, he kind of took the job as her guide dog, although he wasn't trained for that. He was more in the police dog category, but he at least knew to obey commands and he was already used to Terezi. After her mom died, Pyralsprite was taken into another force, considering he was trained to be in that field of work, so Terezi had been on her own for a while until she was about 16.

She met Dave back then, and he seemed to like her… or so Terezi thought. He had done all sorts of nice things for her, and even got her Lemonsnout, who was a trained service dog. Although by that time Terezi was pretty independent. But she still gladly accepted the little pup. Since Dave had kind of always been a cool kid, when he got the dog, he did a pretty lame job at describing him. "He's yellow, like a lemon." Terezi was pretty sure golden retrievers didn't look like lemons, but then again she hadn't seen one in years. When she reached out to touch the dog, the first thing she touched was his nose, then earning him the name Lemonsnout.

Around a month or two ago, Terezi cut it off with Dave after a good friend of her's, Nepeta, told her she had seen Dave kissing another girl at school. Terezi had known Nepeta much longer and trusted her more, so she obviously believed her and broke up with him. Dave had been persistent in trying to get back together, but Terezi didn't want to risk it so she just started ignoring him. 

Terezi obviously kept Lemonsnout, because Dave had no need for a service dog and besides, Lemonsnout had always liked her better. If she told him to bite Dave, he would do it. Also, she really didn't need him anymore because she could get around easily, but a big dog like him always scared people into leaving her alone and the teachers always never messed with her about being blind.

Walking onto the campus she headed over to one of the benches near her first class. She sat down and Lemonsnout lay at her feet and looked around. Terezi pulled a small thing of peanut butter crackers out and gave one to her dog and ate one herself.

Suddenly, small arms wrapped around her neck followed by giggling. "The mighty huntress has caught her prey!"

Terezi sighed and smiled. "Morning to you, Nepeta." She held out a cracker to the small girl as she plopped down beside her.

"Thanks, Tezzy. Morning to you too." Nepeta took the cracker and giggled. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

Terezi looked over at her. "What's up, Nepeta?"

"Well, on Monday the veterinary clinic I'm interning at is taking all the interns to a zoo a few towns over. We are supposed to be there for a week. Apparently they want us to learn how to interact with wild animals. Oh, and apparently some baby tigers were just born and they want us to help take care of them considering the mom is sick. So, I was wondering if you could watch my cat for a week."

Terezi sighed. "Nepeta, did you seriously just ask me to watch your cat? Did you forget about something?"

Nepeta cocked her head confused, a little mew escaping her lips. "Forget about what, Tez?"

Terezi pointed down to Lemonsnout. "I have a dog. He might be a good service dog, but I haven't seen a cat in this city who hasn't been near me who wasn't chased."

Nepeta pouted and hugged her. "Please, Tezzy! I don't trust anyone else to watch him. Lemonsnout's been around him. I'm sure he won't eat my kitty." Nepeta rubbed her head against Terezi's arm like a cat as she begged.

"Can't Equius do it? He is your best friend." Terezi put another cracker in her mouth.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM, TEREZI!? If he touched my poor kitty he might snap in half! I don't want my kitty to snap in half!" Nepeta flailed her arms around crazily, trying to make her point. Then she stopped and giggled. "Oh, and guess who isn't single anymore?"

"You?" Terezi took a random stab at the question.

Nepeta shook her head. "Nope. Equius! He asked Aradia out and she said yes." A smile stretched across her face. 

Terezi coughed and almost choked on her cracker. "Aradia agreed to go out with him? But I thought she was mad at him."

Nepeta shook her head. "Nope. Apparently they made up. And after they were all good again Equius asked her out. I'm so happy for him!"

Terezi sighed and looked at her with a smile. "So I'm guessing I'm watching your cat?"

Nepeta squealed and hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much, Terezi!"

Terezi sighed and smiled, hugging her back. "No problem. Oh, hey. Can you do me a favor?" Terezi reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. "Can you block Dave's number from calling my phone. And delete him off my speed dial?"

Nepeta looked at the phone. "Sure. But it's one of those old phones, so I might have to figure out how to do it."

Terezi sighed. Everyone always made fun of her poor little phone. Because she would probably go insane trying to work a new smart phone, Terezi had an old Razor. It flipped open and flipped close. So old school. Terezi didn't bother with texting and everyone she needed to call was on her speed dial. So far, she only had three people on there. Well, two now. Dave, Nepeta, and Vriska were the only people Terezi ever called. So now that Dave and she were a few months broken up, she needed to stop hearing that annoying cool kid ringtone of his.

Nepeta handed her back her phone. "Okay, Dave is blocked and speed dial number 2 is open for your next boyfriend!"

Terezi sighed. "Nepeta, I don't know if I'll be getting another boyfriend."

Nepeta jumped. "What? Why not? You can't live your life alone forever! That would be so sad!"

Terezi looked down and put her hands together. "Dave and I had a nice relationship. And it lasted almost 2 years… but look at what happened. Because I was blind and couldn't see anything, he took advantage of that and did things I couldn't see. I only found out because you saw. I don't want to get hurt again."

Nepeta frowned and wrapped her arms around Terezi. "Oh, Tezzy. I'm so sorry. Don't worry. I won't ever hurt you as your friend."

Terezi smiled. "Thanks, Nep."

Nepeta pulled away and smiled. "Oh! That reminds me!" Nepeta turned around and pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Terezi. "It's a party invitation. A girl in my marine biology class is throwing a party tomorrow and she said I could invite whoever I wanted. I want you to come, Tez!"

Terezi turned her sightless eyes to the invitation. "I don't know, Nepeta. Does your friend really want a blind girl at her party?"

Nepeta crossed her arms. "She said to invite whoever I wanted and I'm inviting you. Come on, Terezi! It will be fun!"

Terezi looked down again and sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Nepeta squealed happily and hugged her. "Yay! Thanks, Tez!" She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'll give you all the details later." She smiled and headed off to class.

Terezi sighed and fixed her glasses, looking down at Lemonsnout. "I hope you like cats." Lemonsnout only whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl ; w ; Sorry for the absence! I've had a lot going on and I had exams to study for. Not to mention the never ending task of band. But alas, I am back! I'm sorry for the delay. Here is chapter 3~

"KK! You ready to go?" Sollux's voice called out from the living room. 

Karkat was currently still in his boxers after a nice warm shower staring into his closet, no idea what to wear. Sollux had said it was a pretty relaxed party and he could wear whatever, but honestly, that didn't help Karkat at all. "No. I'm still trying to pick out a fucking outfit!"

Sollux opened the door and Karkat turned to look at him. "Come on, KK. Fef will kill me if we aren't the first ones there." He grabbed a few things and shoved them at Karkat. "Pick from that." Sollux then turned and headed out of the room.

Karkat sighed and looked down at it. For random grabbing, Sollux had pretty good taste. Karkat sighed and slipped on a pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a faded British flag shirt, one of his many black studded belts, and his Converse. He slipped on a gray jacket and ran his hand through his hair one last time before heading into the living room.

He walked up behind Sollux who was texting Feferi and smacked him on the back of the head. "Come on. I'm ready now."

Sollux rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket and opened the door. "After you, Princess."

Karkat took a kick at Sollux and growled. Sollux simply laughed as they left the apartment.

 

If you opened up a dictionary and looked up the word "wall flower" a picture of Terezi at this party would be there. Normally, Terezi wouldn't hesitate to go out and socialize, but this wasn't exactly the case. She didn't even know the girl throwing this party. Nepeta just invited her along. It would have been a much less awkward situation if it had been a party Gamzee or Vriska was throwing. At least she would know more people.

As she leaned against the wall, a Pepsi in her hand, Terezi could feel the vibrations and pulse of the loud upbeat techno and dub step music. Nepeta had said there were lights flashing and a fog machine too, but that really had no meaning to Terezi.

Since Terezi didn't know this girl or know what she was like, she had brought a messenger bag with a few cans of Pespi and a few granola bars. Last time she came to an unknown party Dave got high and tried to sleep with her. Terezi left almost immediately afterwards and has since then started bringing her own stuff she kept to herself.

Terezi had her bangs pulled to the side by some bobby pins and a little teal ribbon clip in her hair. She had a teal string tank top and a black cover jacket over it; a red skirt and some black leggings, accompanied by her red Converse. Nepeta picked it out for her and said she looked "suprr cute", so Terezi took her word for it. 

Apparently, Nepeta had seen some guy she had a crush on and took off to go talk with him, leaving Terezi by herself. She was fine with it, because she didn't want to have to force Nepeta to stay with her all night.

After a while, Terezi pushed herself off the wall and headed outside. She had brought Lemonsnout along, mainly for security reasons, and he was sitting outside. She walked down the steps and knelt down next to him. "Having fun boy?" Lemonsnout had been given a bone by Nepeta, so he was happily gnawing away at it.

"I should be asking you that question, Pyrope? What are you doing out here?"

Terezi turned as Vriska walked out from behind the side of the building. "Don't tell me your little boyfriend is here and he made you mad?"

Terezi rolled her eyes. "No, Vriska. I haven't seen Dave. And you know very well we broke up months ago."

Vriska sighed and leaned against the wall, looking down at Terezi, who was now simply petting Lemonsnout's head. "Hey, Tez. I know that Dave hurt you, but that's no reason for you to mope around and not get on with your life."

Terezi turned to her. "What do you mean, Vriska?"

Vriska sighed. "Nepeta told me that when you and her talked this morning you said you were never going to have another boyfriend in fear of getting hurt. Don't let Dave be the end of your life. Get out there and find a new guy. Or forgive and forget and get back with him. Tavros forgave me for what happened in the car accident. Now, he loves me. Maybe you need to do the same thing. Give Dave a second chance."

"Just so I have the chance to be hurt again by him? No thanks. And besides Vriska, you also got hurt in the car accident. You lost your eye." Terezi sighed.

Vriska shrugged. "Tavros was paralyzed. You were blinded. Aradia was in a coma for a long time. And Kanaya was actually pronounced dead, but somehow miraculously came back. I know. But that has nothing to do with it." Vriska stood up and held her hand out. "Come on. Let's go back in." 

Terezi sighed and nodded and took Vriska's hand and stood back up, heading back inside the party with her old friend.

 

"And so, my vet class helped this dog have puppies. And they were so cute! And there was a yellow one, and a brown one, and two spotted ones, and a black one. The mom was a mixed and we don't know who the dad was. Oh! And she let us hold the puppies. And then we were allowed to give some kittens some shots. And this little black kitten with blue eyes was blind. And his name was Lucky because he escaped a dog attack. And one of the vets took him home because she has a lot of cats already. Also, our vet class is going to a zoo next week, so my friend Dave is watching my dog, Bec, and-"

"Jade! For the love of all that is holy! Shut the fuck up!" Karkat growled, putting his hands on his head and groaned.

Jade pouted and started giggling. Somehow, Jade and Feferi knew each other and she winded up at the party too. Karkat had been almost immediately cornered and annoyed by Jade. She giggled and hugged his arm. Karkat sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

A small, perky girl walked up to the two of them and smiled. "Hey, Karkitty!"

Karkat looked over at her. "Oh. Hey, Nepeta. Mind getting Jade off me?"

"But Karkat! I thought we were having fun!" Jade pouted and hugged his arm tighter.

"Jade Harley, let me the fuck go!" Karkat snapped.

Jade pouted and turned around and stormed off into the large crowd of dancing college students.

Karkat sighed and turned to Nepeta. She was kind of like Jade on the aspect of crazy fan-girl, but at least she knew about personal space and wasn't quite the level of crazy Jade was. "So, Nepeta. What the fuck did you want anyways?"

"I want you to meet someone. She's a friend of mine and she's really nice. And she's not at all like Jade. She's been feeling down lately and I thought maybe you and I could cheer her up!" Nepeta grinned and purred a little, a blush lighting her cheeks.

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Let's go cheer up your fucking friend."

Nepeta giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the large group of people and over to were Terezi had been. "Hey! Terezi!"

Terezi turned and looked over at Nepeta. Vriska was beside her, leaning against the wall, a red solo cup pressed to her lips. "Hey, Nepeta. Where did you run off to?"

Nepeta giggled and pushed Karkat up in front of Terezi. "Terezi, this is Karkat. Karkat, this is Terezi."

Terezi couldn't help but blush when Karkat was basically pushed on top of her by Nepeta. "H-Hi." Her voice cracked a little, but it was mainly from the nervousness.

Karkat rubbed the back of his head and looked the other direction, taking a step away from Terezi. "Hey."

Vriska gave laugh and smiled. "Hey, Karkat. I thought Sollux said you'd be at home with your face glued to the TV watching romance movies. Why the sudden change?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Well, Vriska, apparently Sollux didn't tell you that I was fucking dragged here against my will. If I didn't come to this party and Feferi got upset, then Sollux would never let me live that shit down."

Vriska rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Nepeta quickly drew Karkat's attention back over to her and Terezi. "So, Karkat. How is your acting thing going?"

Terezi was a bit shocked by Nepeta's comment and turned to Karkat. "You are working to become an actor? That's pretty impressive."

Karkat smirked. "Yeah, and when I'm famous, all you fan girls can swoon over me and watch me on the big screen for hours, eating your heart's content in ice cream wondering why you can't have me."

Nepeta giggled, a dreamy look on her face. "Yeah.~"

Terezi rolled her eyes. "Sorry to bust your bubble, Karkles. But I'm afraid I won't be able to swoon and eat ice cream over you."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Why, you think you're too good for me?"

Terezi scoffed. "You wish. I'm blind."

Karkat immediately regretted saying what he had. "Oh, gosh. I- I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize... I mean, I thought your glasses were part of the party or whatever."

Terezi shook her head. "No, I need them. Apparently the doctor said the lenses do something to my eyes that even though I can't see, it prevents them from getting aggravated or hurt. Something like that."

Vriska suddenly chimed in again. "To bad they couldn't help you see your boyfriend cheating on you."

Terezi growled and squeezed the can in her hand, making it crumble. "Shut the fuck up, Vriska."

"Do you even know who Dave was cheating on you with? I'm sure if you knew you would die."

"Vriska, I said shut up!" Terezi snapped. Some heads turned to them and Nepeta grabbed Terezi's arm to calm her down.

Vriska laughed and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Dave was cheating on you… with me."

Vriska was suddenly pinned to the floor and Nepeta was knocked back. Karkat's eyes went wide and he pulled Terezi off of Vriska. Terezi flailed her arms, trying to get away, glaring at Vriska and gritting through her teeth. " I thought we were friends, Vriska! How could you do that?"

Vriska grinned and stood up. "Because, Princess. Dave was wasted on you. A cool kid like him? He shouldn't have been dating a blind girl. Let alone you. I mean, have you ever seen yourself? Your eyes are blood red, you are pale as hell. People would think you were a demon or a vampire if they didn't know what happened. And poor Dave was stuck pitying you. If you want the honest truth, he came to me."

"Vriska, that's enough!" 

Terezi felt her heart hit the floor. She turned around as Dave walked over to them, his signature shades on and Jade wrapped around his arm. John was a little behind him, waving goofily at Karkat. Karkat rolled his eyes. So this was John's douche roommate.

Dave walked over and past Karkat to look at Terezi. "Tez, I'm sorry. We had a great year and a half relationship. But you wouldn't give me what I wanted, so I went to Vriska. She gave me what I wanted, but you wouldn't. In truth, I'm glad Nepeta saw. It was that much easier to end it."

Tears streamed down Terezi's face. It was true. It was confirmed by Dave himself. Terezi looked to the ground before clenching her teeth. She kicked up and Dave fell to his knees, a harsh kick where it hurt. "Go fuck yourself, Dave Strider." She pushed past the crowd of watching standby's and out the door.

She ran down the stairs and quickly untied Lemonsnout from the pole. "Come on, boy. Let's go home." The dog got to his feet and Terezi ran down the sidewalk, her loyal companion at her side.

Karkat was still up in the party, looking down at the curled up figure of Dave Strider who was now surrounded by people, including John, Vriska, and Jade. He quickly told Sollux he had to go and ran after Terezi.

 

Terezi never came in this part of town. She didn't live near here and this was past the other side of the college. She had her hands shoved in her jacket pockets and Lemonsnout was sniffing from the end of his leash, trying to find the path they had used to get to the party. Terezi shivered. It was getting late out and she just wanted to go home.

Lemonsnout stopped and pulled her down a road, and Terezi followed, not giving much of a fight. They went down the road for a little while until she heard footsteps following her. She sped up her pace and the footsteps followed suit. She tugged at Lemonsnout's leash twice, which was the signal for him to attack. She counted to three and dropped his leash and ran.

Lemonsnout turned and attacked the followers as Terezi quickly started running. She got down a about a mile before a high pitched whimper filled the air and she froze. "Lemonsnout!"

A hand covered her mouth and she screamed. Her hands were pulled behind her back and she was pushed into a wall, a deep laugh filling her ear. Her heart raced and she was shaking. The air was musky and the person holding her down obviously hadn't bathed in days. The scent was choking her.

"Hey there, little girl. Want to have some fun?" the voice rasped in her ear. 

Terezi pulled away from his grip and kicked him like she had Dave, the attacker falling to his knees in pain. "Use the pipe. Teach that little shit a lesson," the man wheezed out.

Terezi backed up into the wall, her entire figure shaking. She slowly slid down and closed her eyes, felling a group of people surround her. The pipe was raised and she tensed up, preparing herself.

Nothing could be heard from her perspective while her eyes were shut closed. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the oppressor's rusted-up pipe hitting something hard but it didn't hit her. She didn't feel an ounce of pain anywhere on her body. She opened her eyes but it didn't matter since she was blind. She couldn't see what was hit. Although she couldn't see, the five men surely saw what was covering her. It was a dark, male-like figure that didn't seem too tall but wasn't short, either. The figure got up and turned around to spot the five men. His face was finally revealed but they still had no idea who he was. 

It was Karkat. 

His fist were clenched and his face was stern and serious for the moment, his eyes were fueled with a burning rage and he felt as though he was about to snap and let out his anger on them soon enough. Karkat finally straightened and opened his mouth to speak to the five. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to her!?" Karkat screamed out at them. 

Terezi's eyes began to widen as she heard the voice scream at them. She recognized it and knew exactly who he was. "Don't you assholes have lives to get to!?" Karkat was yelling louder than he had ever thought he could. 

It was beginning to freak out most of the five men but, one of them eventually manned up and stepped forward. "We have way bigger lives than a punk like you who is trying to act like a hero." All of them snickered at his comment.

Karkat snarled and tried to hold back his temptation to beat the out of them. "Well, apparently not if you're trying to harass a blind girl!" The five of them froze a bit and didn't speak. "And don't give me that bullshit that you didn't know she was blind. Can't you dumbasses see that she is clearly wearing glasses that don't seem to fit with what she is wearing? Or can your puny mind not comprehend basic shit like that?" He was insulting them with full form and was hoping it would make them run off but, he was dead wrong. 

They were starting to get angrier with him and was walking toward him slowly as they began to speak. "You better watch you're saying, kid, before we are forced to have to teach you a lesson in respecting your elders." They all laughed in surprising unison. 

Karkat scoffed and raised his arms up, swinging his fingers back in forth as to make them come closer. "Come and try me, ass hats." 

They all grinned wickedly and ran towards him. One of them charged at Karkat with his rusty pipe and aimed it at his head, swinging it down. It was a predictable move that he had seen in many movies and was able to dodge to the side, soon throwing a punch to the guy's stomach and hitting him with a rather hard blow, knocking him to the ground. Karkat rubbed at his fist afterward. He wasn't used to fighting and wasn't all too strong, anyway. 

As he was thinking to himself, one guy snuck up from behind him and hit him on his back with a baseball bat they had. Karkat winced and held on to his scream from the pain of the impact, the hit almost causing him to fall on his knee but he quickly regained his balance. He growled and turned around, punching to guy with the bat in the face. The guy fell to the floor and the bat landed in front of Karkat. 

He picked up the bat and decided to use it for the time being, for another person had been walking toward him as he picked it up. This time, the guy was bare handed and aimed a punch to Karkat. He dodged the punch but didn't expect the guy to aim another fist to his stomach, his fist impacting there and causing him to arch his back forward, coughing out a bit of blood. He fell on his knees and continued coughing for a bit before the same guy who hit him punched him again on the top of his head. He sprinkled out more blood from his mouth as more of it sprayed down from his forehead.

He was panting a bit heavily as he tried to get up from his kneeling position. One other guy hit him on the back with a hard kick and he fell to the floor, groaning and in serious pain. The remaining people were laughing at him as he lay. He tried getting up again and the men decided to give him a fighting chance and try it. He got on his feet again and that surprised the men.

Karkat was breathing heavily and his legs were shaking but he couldn't just stop. He picked up the bat again and surprise attacked one of the guys quickly, landing a heavy blow with his bat to the guys face. He turned around to face the other guy and this time, the guy was scared. He didn't want to bother with Karkat so, he ran off like a coward. Karkat snorted a bit but realized something. That was the fourth guy. There were five in total. Where was the other one? 

As he was thinking, Karkat soon felt a sharp pain arrive to his back. His eyes widened and he couldn't do anything but yell in pain. The last guy was right behind him, stabbing him in the back with a razor sharp pocket knife he had. Karkat gritted his teeth and tried to hold back anymore screams, soon using the back of the bat to hit the guy in the stomach. The man released the handle of the knife and that gave Karkat the chance to turn around and quickly smack him with the bat. The last man fell to the floor and didn't move. The hit knocked him out like most of the guys here. 

Karkat dropped the bat and was breathing heavily, wincing from the sting of the blade piercing his back. He reached for his back and grabbed at the handle of the blade, counting from 1 to 3 in his mind before pulling out quickly and without thinking. He yelled out again but stopped it, throwing the blade to the side. He turned around to face Terezi. 

She was shaking a lot and didn't know what just happened. All she could hear were screams and noises of people hitting something. Karkat looked at her, panting heavily. "A-Are you...okay, Terezi..?" 

Terezi heard his question and looked in his direction before nodding slowly to him, not able to say anything to him. 

Karkat smiled. "Good..." After he said those words, he fell back and laid there on the ground, unconscious now.

It seemed Karkat falling unconscious made her snap back into reality. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and called 911, sitting next to her hero and gently running her hand through his hair.


End file.
